Cosmo Warrior Zero Found Happiness
by Kai Hilary love forever
Summary: Cosmo Warrior Zero find a new love and a new life.


Cosmo Warrior Zero

Found Happiness

The battle with hell castle was over, and the Karyu was the last to leave Technololgia for earth. The crewmembers got together, and worked on the ship inside and out. The mechanized men got the hall of the ship, as the humans got the engines fixed and other repairs needed. Captain Zero lost his wife and child in the war between the humans and mechanized men he was trying to work hard to united the two races, but it was hard for he still blamed himself for his wife and child death. That was until he met his first mat Marina, who looked a lot like his wife did. But when he started to get to no her and found out she was a mechanized men. They both were falling love with each other, then they told each other there feeling about one anther. They decided they wonted to be together, so they started dating during the battle with hell castle, and more thought the time on their way back to earth. The mechanized men were on duty except for marina that was leaning into Zero's chest with his arms raped around her waist for support, but suddenly she tripped. But he caught her before she went down to fare, and Zero decided to carry her.

Zero said," Marina would you be with me tonight, in my arms I'm in love with you". Marina said," oh Zero I love you too."

They locked into each other's eyes as Marina leaned up toward his lips, and he leaned towards her lips. They came into a patient kiss, as they headed to Zero's room with Marina in his arms. They made it to his quarters and throw their clause every ware as they made love that night. It was a week before they reached earth Marina, and Zero were dating for a year. Were they wont to get married so they decided to stop at one of the many human populated planets, and they married each other. When the karyu made to earth, the earth's armed forces government order captain Warrior Zero. He made his way to the hanger; he was started to boarding one of the Cosmo Fighters. When he heard his name being called he turned around, and saw Marina running towards him. Zero smiled at his new wife who he loved a great deal. She came to a stop right in front of him, he stepped foreword and raped his arms around her waist. Then he bent down, and kissed her on the lips. They broke for air, and Marina said," Zero, I'm pregnant?" Zero was stunned at the news, but snapped out of it as he said," how long Marina? She said," three months, are you happy?"

He nodded as he picked her up, and twirling her around as they laugh, and they stopped twirling and there laugh subsided. Zero set Marina down and he said," I'm very happy? I love you Marina. But I better go see what the earth's armed forces won't, the sooner I will be back with you." Marina said," be careful ok?" Zero said," I will be." He gave Marina one last kiss then he turned, and boarded the Cosmo Fighter. She backed up a safe distance, as the Cosmo Fighter took off for earth. When Zero made it to the earth's armed forces building, and walked up to the offices as he walked into the one of offices the head commander said," I have some bad news for you Captain Warrior Zero your orders were to capture the pirate Harlock, and you have not done so or any others. You are ether to be jailed or here by be exiled from earth, and to never come back the same with your whole crew." Zero was not surprised so he said," I'll tell you my decision and that of my crew in the hour sir." The commander said," That's fine captain."

Zero left to go back to his Cosmo Fighter, he saw all the man that helped put the Karyu back together and a passengers ships. The lead mechanic said," captain we all would like to go with you," Zero nodded his head and said," lets go." They all took off to Karyu, when he landed he saw Marina standing ware he left her. He got out of the Cosmo Fighter; the second in command showed the men ware they would be living. Zero and Marina made there way to the bridge as Zero said," turn on the PA system, the earth has told use we would be put in jail or in exile from earth forever what do you the crew of Karyu wont". The whole crew said," exile."

So Zero said," we need a new flag, how about the same flag that Harlock uses?" Marina said," I think I now what type of flag," the Karyu needs as she held up a flag with a scale, and crossbones with a white line going from outside of the crossbones to the outside other. Zero said," What does the line mean?" Marina said," family," as she smiled and he did too. Zero nodded yes, as he sent his second in command to put it up. Zero contacted earth and he told them. Zero said," lets leave earth, and set coordinates for the sea of stars." Acceluter set course for the sea of stars, after provisions were loaded and stored away. The captain Zero, and Marina made there way to their quarters to rest. Captain Zero was lying awake with Marina fast asleep in his arms and her head on his chest; he was still shocked to find out about him being a father again. This time he was going to do it right, and not let any thing happen to Marina or his child as he put his hand over her ado mine. Zero couldn't what till it was born, Marina started to wake up do to his hand on her ado mine, and she put her hand over his as she looked up into his face. Then there peaceful time was interrupted by the PA said," Captain, and First Mate to the bridge …" Zero and Marina got dressed, and ran to the bridge. Zero said," what is it Takeshi." Takeshi said," It the Death Shadow, Sir." Zero said," Ok, patch me though to Harlock." Rai said," yes sir, putting you though to Harlock." Harlock appeared on the screen he said," Zero what happened to your flying a new flag." Zero said," it's a long story friend, that could be talked over some red wine come over for a drink." Harlock said," Can Tochiro, Lady Emeraldas come." Zero said," They can come Marina would like someone too, just dock the death shadow clause on the front of the Karyu and come over." Harlock said," we'll be over Harlock out."

Zero said," lets go meet our friends Marina, Takeshi you have the bridge."

Takeshi said," yes sir."

They walked out to meat Harlock, and his group and have a nice drink. Zero and Marina made it to the door, as Harlock came through with Tochiro, Lady Emeraldas after them they walked to the Captain Zero and Marina's cabin. Zero told Harlock and Tochiro, Lady Emeraldas what happened when he got back to earth. Marina and Zero thought it was a good time to tell their friends about the baby they would having in six months and also the crew needed to now. Zero said," friends I have something else to say is Marina and I are going to be parents in six months time," as he pulled Marina close to him. Harlock, Tochiro, Lady Emeraldas said," Congratulations." Zero and Marina said," thank you, friends, and family." Harlock and Tochiro, Lady Emeraldas nodded their welcome. Zero said," we need to stick together, and find a safe place for our people to be safe from the law. Harlock said," how many girls on the ship?"

Zero said," one hundred married and a one hundred not, and five engaged and one married like me." Harlock said," none, but lets find a safe place for our new family, and well only attack military bases and lout them from Mechanized Men but no killing ok."

Zero and Marina nodded yes, and so did Tochiro, Lady Emeraldas. Zero said," lets find a place we call home until we take back the earth." So that night Zero and Harlock made plans to attack a military supply base in weeks time but first they found a non occupied planet in an asteriated field, that they could okapi. So they made an underground city, and a hanger for their ships. They attacked the military base and got supplies and ammo for there ships, and food the medical supplies to have.

The time was passing slowly for Marina, and her babies due date. Zero stayed close to her, to protected her and also be near her. She was now 8 ½ months pregnant; time had passed since the attack on the military base was 5 ½ months ago and the same with the building of their home. Zero was protective of Marina, and his baby she carried because of what happened before during the war. Harlock needed Zero for another attack on military base a year away, he didn't wont to leave Marina so he took her with him and the ships doctor was notified to come as well. Marina understood why Zero was so protective of her, and wonted to be with him too. So she stayed in the hospital wing of the ship because of her being 8 ½ months pregnant and so close, Zero would stay with her all night long to be next to her too. It was during the journey to the military base and on board the Karyu one night Marina was starting to have contractions. Zero was on the bridge when the doctor contacted him and Doc. Machinar said," Marina is starting to give birth, and not just one but twines and she morel support." Zero said," I'm on my way, Takeshi you have the bridge," as he ran to the elevator to the 5th floor, and then when the elevator stopped there he ran all the way to the hospital wing ware Marina was have kids. He made it there when Marina had just delivered his first child with blue eyes and brown hair it was a boy. The doctor handed him his son, and then the next one blue eyes and brown hair it was a baby girl and handed the baby to her mother Marina. The doctor left them alone new additions, Zero said," what will we name them?"

Marina said," I think we can name are son after his father Zero Jr what do you think?" Zero said," I think its fine, I would like to name are little girl after her mother with a change like name her Marine. Marina said," I like that name too," as he leaned down and gave Marina a nice long kiss because he was so happy, they broke the kiss for match needed oxygen. Zero said," You need some rest Marina." Marina said," Zero, stay with me please."

Zero set his son and his little girl in the twin cribs next to there mothers bed in the hospital wing. Zero slipped in beside Marina and drew her into his arms, and she lad her head on his chest as they fell into a deep sleep. In the middle of the night the two babies started to cry because they were hungry and wet them selves. Marina their mother woke to the nose she got up, Zero felt her get up and it woke him up too. They each picked up a child they were both wet and in need of a change and hungry too. So Marina changed them and nursed them, and Zero was beside her the whole time then when the babies fell asleep and they went back to bed and asleep in each others arms. The next morning some of the crewmembers moved the babies' cribs, and into the old captain quarters as Zero and Marina took the twins up to the bridge. When they made it to the bridge Takeshi said," Captain and First mate on the bridge," as they stood and saluted. Zero nodded his head as he held his son on his lap at his station and he said," at ease everyone." Marina went and sat at her station with her and Zeros little girl on her lap. She looked over at Zero who had their son on his lap, and he was smiling at his son who was trying to stick his little foot in his mouth. Marina looked away from Zero, and put her mind onto Marine their little girl, who was starting to cry because she was hungry. So Marina got one of the milk bottles, and gave it to her. Zero looked up from his son, and saw Marina was feeding their little girl, so he thought his son would be hungry but before he could ask Marina came up to him and handed him a milk bottle. Zero said," thank you," as he started to feed his son. Marina burped her little baby girl when she was finished with her bottle, as Marine started falling asleep in her mother's arms. Marina put Marine into her portable bed, next to her station that Zero had the crew make why he was down on earth. It was made to hold one to two babies, and it also had a safety harness in case of attack. Marina got up from her station and walked over to Zero, and their son Zero Jr who was getting cranky because he was tired. Zero handed their son over to Marina, and she burped him. Marina to their son over to the same crib, ware their little girl was asleep.

Zero got up from his station on the bridge, and walked over to Marina who was getting their children ready to take to the quiet of their quarters. Marina handed Zero their little girl and she picked up Zero Jr, and then they started to walk back to their quarters. Zero put his arms around Marina, as they walked side-by-side back to their quarters. When they reached the new quarters, and put the kids to bed. Marina decided to take a shower, and Zero decided to join her as they helped clean hard to reach places. When they got out Zero scooped Marina off her feet, and he carried her to a ready, and wafting bed. They cot into bed, and in each other arms and fell asleep together. The next morning Zero got up early, and let his wife and the kids sleep. He went to the bridge, and Takeshi said," Captain on the bridge," as everyone got up, and saluted Zero and he nodded his head. Zero said," When will we be at the military base Acceluter?" Acceluter said," we will be there, in a another two to three days, sir." Marina woke up to the two babies crying, she got up to feed and change, clothe the babies. Then she got their doable stroller, out to take them up to the bridge and to be with her husband Zero. Marina put the twine babies in the stroller, and they started to leave their quarters as she walked, and pushed the stroller towards the bridge. Marina made it to the elevator that went to the bridge; she got in with the stroller and the elevator started to clime up towards the bridge. The elevator stopped at the bridge, and as the doors swished open. She wheeled the stroller on to the bridge. Zero saw her, and stood up Zero walked over to Marina. He smiled as he came, and stood by his wife and twins.

Zero said," I let you sleep in because you looked worn out." Marina said," thank you," as she stood up on her tip toes, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. They broke the kiss, and he helped her with the twins into their safety seat cribs. They were both brought out of their peaceful daydreaming; when the Karyu long rang sensors went off. They were nearing the military base. Zero said," how fare are we away form the military base, and put are clocking device on."

Acceluter said," We are just a planet away sir?"

Zero said," has Harlock arrived?"

Takeshi said," no sir, Harlock has not arrived, yet captain."

Zero said," Scan the facilities?"

Marina said," Yes sir, captain"

9


End file.
